


To See You Once More

by PurpleSpaceCat



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Voltron Spoilers, my version of the season ending, voltron season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 21:01:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15871677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleSpaceCat/pseuds/PurpleSpaceCat
Summary: "Hi Adam. It's Keith, I- uh.. I'm not dead... What should I say..? I.. I'm sorry for running away like that and not contacting you, I.. I was at a really bad place at the time. You were too, of course, but... I guess I focused more on my own anger...Anyway, I'm here, in space, trying to "save the universe" and all.. Man I'm really bad at this.I just want you to know that I am okay and that I... I found him, Adam. I found Shiro."





	To See You Once More

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so season 7 completely ruined me and the only way for me to cope is to write an alternate version of how the season ended.  
> There are spoilers, so if you haven't watched season 7 of Voltron yet you probably should do that first beforte reading this.
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy this :)

"Hi Adam. It's Keith, I- uh.. I'm not dead... What should I say..? I.. I'm sorry for running away like that and not contacting you, I.. I was at a really bad place at the time. You were too, of course, but... I guess I focused more on my own anger... 

Anyway, I'm here, in space, trying to "save the universe" and all.. Man I'm really bad at this.  
I just want you to know that I am okay and that I... I found him, Adam. I found Shiro."

 

Adam hasn't been able to breathe since the moment the recordings started to air. He couldn't believe it. Keith. Keith was alive and okay.  
He hadn't gotten a good night of sleep in years since the kid had disappeared and looking at him now, older, more grown up, but still with the hints of his younger self, Adam felt like he could start crying any minute.

It was the person who walked into the frame a few seconds later though who made him fall to his knees.

"Adam,"

Adam felt the tears run down his cheeks and he couldn't tear his eyes away from the screen.  
Even with all the changes in appearance there's no way Adam would forget that face. The face he thought he would only be able to see in old photos and news articles.

"It's been a while. I- uh.. I would have tried to contact you sooner, but it's a little hard to conect phone calls from here"

That sheepish look, trying to lighten the mood.  
Adam heard the sob escape him.

"..You idiot.."

 

***

 

There's no way he can avoid the blast. It's headed right at him.  
Adam tries. He tries to manouver away from it, but he knows it's no use.

"Not yet.. "

It can't end yet. Not like this.  
The light blinds him and for a moment everything stops. Flashes of faces, of smiles. The sound of laughter, crying, bickering, joking, all mashed up together.  
He sees the faces of his students.

Adam can feel it all. The soft hair he used to run his fingers through. The hand he used to hold. The body he used to hug.

He sees the grumpy face of a pre-teenager, that slowly melts into a more content one.

He sees the face of the man he adored. Who left for space and never came back.

And he feels the heat embrace him.

"Not yet.." He whispers.

The blinding light evelopes him.

"I wanted to see you first..."

 

***

At first there's just a small ache, one he only feels in the back of his mind.  
Then it grows in strength, becoming more painful and there's no way for him to ignore it. He can't sleep through it.

Just let him sleep..

Adam slowly opens his eyes, but imidiately has to shut them because of the light. Why did everything have to be so White? It gets too bright.  
He never did like the hospitals' walls.

....

The hospitals'...walls..?

Adam opens his eyes once more, blinking against the brightness coming from through the curtains.

He's...alive?

He can't believe it. He survived? How? That blast should have wiped him out just like the rest. How did he survive? Why did he survive?  
He must have spaced out for a long time because he didn't even notice the nurse come in only to rush out and calling for someone. All of a sudden he's surronded by people, both the hospital staff and Garrisson officers, all asking him questions and trying to fill him in on what had happened.

The blast only destroyed part of his fighter-jet. He had crashed somewhere in the desert and was found by some of the rebels a few hours later. He's been out for months and there had been doubt that he ever would wake up again due to his injuries.

He had lost one of his legs. There was no way to save it. Burn marks embraced most parts of his body and the left side of his face was badly scarred. He had lost all sight in his left eye.

Ah, Adam thinks, that is why his surroundings feels so off. 

He carefully lifts a hand to touch the bandaged side of his face.

That is why everything is so blurry..

The Doctor seems to take pity on his distress and finally chases everyone out, but stops at the door. He is looking at someone Adam can't see and gives a slight nod before leaving the room.  
Adam hears the footsteps and looks up.  
And he feels himself freeze up.

Just like when he saw him on that recording, with all the new physical changes - new hair and new arm - Adam would always recognize that face.  
The face that is staring at him in sadness, relief, fear and hope all at the same time.  
He looks dishelved, Adam notes. Like he has run a marathon or gotten no sleep.

Like he is truly alive.

The room turns even more blurry. Adam can feel himself tensing up, trying not to break apart.

'I wanted to see you'

"Adam.."

'I don't want you to see me like this'

Adam tries to hold his breath. He doesn't want to cry. He wants to smile and be able to welcome Takashi back. He can't break apart now. He can't-

A choking sound fills the space between them and Adam turns his head down, grasping the bed sheets while biting his lip trying to hold back his cries.

"Adam..- No, baby no..!"

And Takashi is there. Holding him. Rubbing his back and shushing him all the while seeming to choke up himself.

"Baby... It's okay. Adam it's okay. Please.. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Adam don't know why Takashi apologizes. Because he left? Because Adam is hurt?  
Adam doesn't know and he doesn't care right now. All that matters is that Takashi is here. He's alive. His embrace is warm and strong and Adam has missed this, he's missed this so desperately.  
Clutching Takashi's back, Adam lets himself fall apart. Years of regret and mourning rushing out of him and filling the room.

Takashi hugs him closer, as close as he can and kisses the side of his head.  
"I'm sorry. Adam, I'm sorry. Adam. Adam.."

He is definitely crying too. Adam can hear it.  
He pushes away, trying to meet Takashi's eyes. He needs to answer. He has to apologize as well. Tell Takashi he missed him. That he's not angry, that it's not Takashi's fault.  
Takashi doesn't let up easy though. It's like he's scared Adam will force him out. That Adam will hate him.

Adam manages to pull away enough to look at the man before him. His eyes so sad, so old.  
It makes Adam feel like breaking down again.

Taking a deep breath, preparing to apologize, seeing the tension build up in Takashis' shoulders, Adam opens his mouth.

"I love you."

Takashi stops breathing. Adam stares. They both sit like that for a few seconds before the words flods out once more.

"I love you. I love you. Takashi..!"

And he is back being pulled close into a desperate embrace.

"I love you! Takashi, I missed you! I missed you so much! I'm sorry..!"

"I'm sorry!" Takashi fills in. "I missed you, Adam! I love you too! I love you! I love you, Adam!"

They continue like that. Just repeating the words as if it's their last chance to say them. 

"I love you..!"

Adam can't tell how much time passes, but by the time they have calmed down, laying beside each other on the bed, the sky has already turned into an orange glow.  
And Adam is content. He feels alright now. It's like his world is slowly starting to mend itself together again.

Hearing the small knock on the door he looks up, seeing Keith stand by the doorway looking uncertain, but smiling softly at Adam. The question clear in his eyes.  
Adam smiles back and reaches out a hand toward the young man.

Keith imidiately relaxes and comes over, takes a hold of Adams' hand and sits down on the bed with them.

Looking at the two people beside him, Adam lets out a satisfied sigh.  
Yes, the world is mending itself.

His family is back.


End file.
